Breaking Through
by Oh-Finders-Keepers
Summary: When Violet needs his help Tate must battle his own demons in order to save her. Part 1 complete, Part 2 commenced.
1. I: Chapter 1

**I: VIOLET**

We had agreed to meet in the basement at midnight as usual. My parents were asleep upstairs, but even if they hadn't been it wouldn't have mattered. Tate and I went where and when we pleased and did whatever we liked. We may as well both have been ghosts in this house for all my parents saw.

The house made those familiar settling noises as I moved through it. As I walked down the basement steps one of them creaked loudly and disturbed something on the floor below, which went scuttling off into the shadows. I wasn't scared of rats or mice or whatever else lived in basements. I had always detested those girls who jumped up onto chairs screeching whenever mice or spiders or anything really came towards them. There were enough of those girls in my school for me to have become well and truly sick of it. Usually the screeching was followed by a fit of faintness which meant that one of the jocks _just had_ to come and help them down. Usually with his arms wrapped tight around them, feeling up anything they could possibly reach.

There was no need to keep quiet so I thumped down the last few steps, my ankle boots almost booming on the old wood.

"Tate. Come out come out. It's midnight," I called into the darkness. He had a habit of trying to scare me by leaping out of the shadows. You would think by now that he would have learnt that it didn't scare me. All it usually achieved for him was a thump to the head.

No one moved in the shadows. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor and crossed my arms, leaning against the railing of the steps.

"Come on Tate. I don't have all night."

I waited for the darkness to answer me. A few minutes passed and no one emerged.

"Fine then. Some of us have better things to do. Like sleeping. Come and find me when you can be bothered," I called out, irritated by his lack of response. I had had barely any proper sleep in the last few weeks and I was constantly on edge for one of the 'others' to pop up unexpectedly. My nerves were shredded and my patience practically non-existent, I didn't have the energy to play one of Tate's little games tonight.

Glaring one last time into the shadows I turned towards the stairs.

Suddenly a terrible howling erupted from the shadows and I whipped around just in time to feel something collide with me. We both slammed onto the hard concrete floor. I could feel every point where a bruise was going to bloom tomorrow. I was temporarily stunned and winded by the assault but the creature on top of me was instantly alert. I could feel its vicious claws scratching against my arms before I even got a chance to properly look at it. Adrenaline kicked in and I frantically began to wrestle the thing of me. It was only half my size but I was shocked by its strength.

My panic began to rise as it clawed its way up my body and I could take in the terrible creature. This was the monster that I had seen attack Leah. Looking into the eyes of the devil, that was what she had said.

I heard myself scream as I saw its little mouth open revealing jagged rows of pointy teeth. I was desperately hitting at the monster and I could feel long bloody gashes open on my arms as its hideous claws scrabbled at me.

With a ferocious kick I finally managed to dislodge the monster off me. I didn't wait a second and rolled away from it, scrambling to my feet. I could hear my heart beat loud in my veins and it, combined with my gasping breaths, drowned out everything. I set my eyes on the stairs and desperately began to sprint for them.

Just as I thought I was going to make it I felt a terrible cold, little hand wrap itself around my ankle. I came crashing back to the ground. I was too slow to reach out and with a sudden smack I felt my head slam into the concrete. Temporary blackness blurred my vision as I lay on the ground, gasping for breath and trying to clear the painful ringing in my head.

I opened my eyes and fuzzily looked around. I couldn't see the creature anywhere. I knew I had to get up and get out but I couldn't move. It felt like every bone in my body hurt and every time I moved my head the world swayed and I felt like I was going to be sick.

I had just rolled over and managed to get up on one elbow when I heard the terrible howling again and a little white fury came pelting out of the shadows at me. Without even realising it I screamed for Tate.

My scream was cut short as the creature launched itself onto me again and this time wrapped its terrible hands around my throat. Its face was inches from mine and I was petrified by the monstrous face that looked back at me. I could feel its claws digging into the soft skin on my throat and collarbone. Warm trickles of blood began to seep down my neck. Instinctively my hands were wrapped around its, but I couldn't match its ferocity. Soon it became hard to breath and I could feel the strength begin to leak from my limbs.

I tried to gasp for more air but slowly darkness was closing in on my vision. The last thing I saw was the monsters teeth baring in an evil looking smile and the last thing I heard was the harsh cry of the beast.

"Mama."


	2. I: Chapter 2

**II: TATE**

Not caring whether I woke anyone I ran through the corridors of the house towards the basement. I had been idly lounging in the garden when I heard Violet scream my name. The sound of her voice is such panic made my heart race with fear. I slammed off the walls as I whipped around each corner. I had left her alone and now she was in trouble.

I yanked open the basement door too hard and it smashed against the wall, shattering the glass in the panes. I thundered down the steps, frantically staring into the gloom for her, praying that she was alright. I would never forgive myself if something happened because I had been careless.

She lay on the floor of the basement. I felt my body go cold at the sight of her clothes ripped and her arms and neck covered in trails of blood. Her face was pale amongst the darkness of the shadows.

"Violet! Violet!" I shouted in terror as I ran over to her. She didn't move at the sound of my voice and I crashed to the ground next to her. I placed my hands on her cheeks and, despite my panic, gently turned her face towards me.

"Violet please wakeup," I begged. I felt a rage take over me as I saw the terrible gashes on her throat and a trickle of blood down her head from a wound on her hairline.

She didn't respond to my pleading. With one hand I reached for her wrist, outstretched and limp on the floor beside her. I was never very good at this but there was definitely a pulse. Although it wasn't very strong I felt a small amount of relief flood my mind.

With my hands shaking I brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Violet please," I pleaded with her, leaning in close and staring into her lifeless face. "Please wakeup. Don't leave me Violet." My voice shook with the tears I refused to let fall.

I rocked back on my heels, still holding her wrist tight in one hand. Angrily I shook my hair out of my eyes and looked wildly around the room. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a whispered voice spoke to me from the shadows, speaking words that I didn't understand. But something within me responded to the words and I felt my own mind slipping away from me.

"No no no," I cried as I felt the familiar sensation. I knew what it meant and I couldn't afford it now. I had to help Violet. Her life was in my control, like her fluttering pulse in the wrist I still clutched in my hand.

But it wouldn't stop. I could feel him unfolding inside of me, his mind opening and slowly creeping into mine. I was still looking through my eyes but I could feel myself lose control, cell by cell. With the few seconds I had I quickly leant in close to Violet again.

"Just stay with me Violet. Please. I will be back I promise. Just hang on."

There was no response. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing now. I quickly placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

My last bit of control left me and I sprang as far away from her as I could. The far too familiar wrenching pain began and I curled up into a little ball, waiting for it to end.

When it was over it wasn't me who stood up and coolly surveyed the room. I was trapped inside. I could see what he saw, I could hear what he heard but I could do nothing. I could see Violet, my Violet, lying nearby on the floor and I could feel the rip of pain inside as I looked at her lifeless body, but I couldn't do a thing to help her. He mocked the pain we both shared, scorning my 'pitiful feelings of love' as his feet carried us up the stairs and further away from her.


	3. I: Chapter 3

**First of all, thank-you for all the great reviews guys! It's so encouraging. Secondly, apologies for the shorter chapter here. The fourth chapter is written and I promise to upload it tomorrow and it is much longer. So I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**III: VIOLET**

I don't know how much later it was when I felt feeling come back. I became aware of the ache in my limbs first and the uncomfortableness of the hard concrete against my bones. Then the sharp pain from my throat and arms emerged. Eventually, I opened my eyes, slowly at first. My head still pounded and I couldn't find the energy to do more than lift my lids a little way.

Hazily I looked up at the ceiling of the basement, trying to remember what had happened. I couldn't remember but I had the strangest recollection of Tate. It was as if his voice echoed in my head but we hadn't had the conversation. Testing myself, I moved my head slightly to see if he was here. It sent a wave of pain and nausea through me, but I could see he wasn't in the basement with me.

Tired, I closed my eyes again and lay there trying to figure it all out. Flashes of memory leapt out of the darkness at me behind my closed lids, making my head spin even though I was lying down. There were horrible teeth, and the sharp pain of my skin being sliced, and the pressure of someone's hand on my wrist and the torturous cry of a trapped beast in pain.

I was just about to drift off again when I heard a shuffle nearby. I felt someone grip tight around my wrists and begin to drag me. It was the strangest sensation.

With all my energy I forced myself to ease my eyes open again. The ceiling was moving along but I couldn't see anyone.

"Tate?" I tried, my voice sounding weak and raspy even to my own ears.

When I spoke whoever it was stopped, and dropped my wrists. We were in the little white room where Tate had first scared Leah but I couldn't keep my eyes open any more. Just as I was closing them several figures moved into my vision, but they were too blurry for me to tell who they were. After I closed my eyes, for a few seconds longer, I could hear them murmuring to each other but it got more and more distant until, finally, I couldn't feel anything anymore.


	4. I: Chapter 4

**Initially I said this would be a 4 part story but as I continued to write it looks like I lied. So this is merely the final chapter of Part 1. So stay tuned for the beginning of part 2 and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**(Oh and thankyou so much for all the reviews. You're all gems).  
><strong>

**IV : TATE**

I had disappeared for a while. He had shut me out and I was left in darkness, unable to see or hear anything. It was something I had never had the power to do. When we looked through my eyes he saw everything and knew all that happened to us. It scared me to know that he could go places and do anything to the people I loved whilst he had me locked away, powerless within my own body.

I raged inside, using everything I had to battle against his control. Never before had I been able to break his hold on me, without him choosing to let me, but this time it was different. Violet gave me strength which I had never had before. Knowing she needed me drove me to fight harder.

Finally, when I broke through, we were kneeling at the end of the garden. With horror I realised we were covered in mud and there was a large hole dug in the ground at our feet. I didn't need to share his mind to know what it was for.

I was exhausted from trying to break through his hold, but seeing the dark pit, sitting menacingly at our feet gave me one last spurt of power. I was driven by fear and rage and love. With a furious cry I threw myself against his mind, pushing with all my energy. I could feel his surprise at my attack. I had never been able to do it before. But I had something he didn't. I didn't just want to be back in control, I needed it. Because Violet's life depended on me, and my whole self depended on saving her.

The surprise was to my advantage and I felt our minds shift and slip. I cannot describe the sensation of switching minds. But suddenly I was back in control, looking through my own eyes and able to move my own limbs.

I didn't give him the chance to protest. I jumped to my feet and sprinted into the house my heart thudding in my ears. Once again I skidded through the corridors of the house. This time the door to the basement was already open and I almost fell I hurled myself down the stairs so fast.

When I got to the bottom I frantically searched the room, spinning in circles and calling her name. My voice became stricken with panic as I realised she wasn't in the room. Running my hands through my hair in frustration and I finally turned to see the two little boys, the twins standing in the doorway watching me.

"Where is she!" I shouted at them, lurching forward to grab one by the collar. He didn't flinch even though I was rough.

"Don't worry. We looked after her," said his brother calmly. He turned and walked away into the darkness towards the other room. I let go of the other boy, who simply followed his brother. Stumbling through the darkness I pursued them.

When we got to the other room I fumbled around on the wall for the light switch. My hands gratefully found it and the room flooded with cold fluorescent light.

I didn't expect what I saw. All the ghosts were crowded in a half circle against the wall. The twins had joined them, standing between Maria in her blood stained nurses uniform and Nora, in her stylish, old fashioned dress. I rushed forward and pushed between them, desperate to see Violet. She was sitting slumped against the wall. Blood still ran down her neck but she didn't look as pale as before.

"Vi," I gasped, rushing forward. I gripped her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake, holding my breath. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at me confused.

"Mmm" she murmured, shifting her head slightly and sitting up straighter. She squinted her eyes against the light, trying to look at me. "Are you real?" she murmured.

I sighed with relief to see her eyes open. "Of course," I reassured her with a small smile. "Do you want to get out of here now?"

She gave me a weak but genuine smile. It was the best thing I had ever seen.

"Sure," she sighed, closing her eyes again briefly.

Gently I reached down and picked her up, one arm behind her knees, the other behind her back. She winced slightly at my touch but rested her head gratefully on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm going to get blood on you," she murmured into my shoulder, her eyes still closed.

"I think I can cope with that," I reassured her.

The ghosts watched us in silence, and parted to let me through, standing surrounding us almost like a procession. They had protected Violet and, whatever their other crimes were, I would always be grateful to them for that.

Holding her close I walked slowly up the stairs. I could hear shouting from upstairs and the banging of people moving about.

'Well, it sounds like her parents _finally_ woken up' I thought to myself wryly as we walked out of the dark basement.


	5. II: Chapter 1

**So here we go with part 2 everybody. Hope you like it.**

He had to wait a whole day before he could see her. Halloween, for once, was perfectly timed.

Once the sun began to peek in through the windows of the house he was gone. Walking through the hospital doors he had to quickly jump behind some plants in order to avoid an encounter with Mr and Mrs Harmon.

He hovered outside her hospital room for hours. No one would let him in to see her. Because he wasn't family they said. Complete crap. He had begun by pacing restlessly outside the door but after the nurses had been giving him black looks for an hour he flung himself down onto the crappy plastic seats.

He must have fallen asleep there because next thing he knew he was looking at the world horizontally and his whole body ached from lying in an awkward position. Blinking he heaved himself upright. He looked towards Violet's door just in time to see his mother slip out. He leaped to his feet to confront her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing in anger as they always did when he looked at her.

Primly she patted her hair and pursed her lips, regarding him coolly.

"Never you mind now," she said dismissively after a few moments studying him. She always looked at him with that annoying mix of love and concern. And fear. She reached out to brush his cheek but he jerked back angrily.

Sighing she turned and began to march down the hall, her heels tapping on the tiles. Tate glared at her back angrily for a few seconds before growling deep in his throat with annoyance and jogging after her.

"I didn't do it!" he spat defensively, rounding on her and blocking her path.

"Oh I know hunny," she murmured sadly. "Believe me. I can see how much you...love dear Violet."

Tate blinked at her in surprise, his angry expression slipping for a brief second.

"Tell me though," his mother whispered conspiratorially, leaning in towards him. He resisted the urge to flinch backwards. "Where was _he_?" She looked at him deeply, her eye brows slightly raised, waiting.

Tate felt the familiar flutter of fear in his stomach. "I have control," he whispered stubbornly. He almost believed his own words.

His mother sighed again and moved her gaze past Tate. Moving around him she began to walk away down the hall. Suddenly she spun back and called out to him. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Just be clear about who you are doing this for Tate. Because you only put her in danger by loving her." With that she turned again and walked away.

Tate set his jaw in annoyance and turned back towards Violet's room. He went to open the door handle but a loud, bossy voice stopped him.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" called one of the witches from the nurse's station.

"I'm visiting my girlfriend. If my mother can I sure as hell can," he retorted.

"No one is visiting. Strict orders. Besides, she is sleeping."

"Well you let _her_ in," argued Tate, waving a hand in the direction that his mother had disappeared.

The nurse gave him a look aimed at freezing the very blood in his veins.

"I repeat young man. No one has been visiting. No one is visiting. No one will be visiting. Now when visiting hours open in twenty minutes, then you can see your girlfriend. But not one second before. So I suggest you place yourself down on those seats and don't test me again."

He felt her killer gaze on him the whole way back to the row of seats. Grumbling he resumed his position.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later exactly he was standing outside the door, glaring at the nurse.<p>

"May I enter now?" he asked sarcastically. She gave him a cold look before inclining her head the smallest amount in consent.

Without waiting a second Tate spun and opened the door. Quietly he clicked it shut behind him and pushed aside the curtain around Violet's bed.

He stopped, holding his breath, running his eyes over every inch of her. He hadn't seen her since Dr Harmon had taken her from him, looking at his daughter with wild panic in his eyes. Tate had melted back into the shadows then. He knew he had done all he could for her.

She was still sleeping but Tate was glad to see she looked much better. Though he didn't much like all the wires and beeping machines around her bed. Her forearms were bandaged and the wounds at her throat had been stitched so you could barely see them.

He watched closely and, upon seeing the gentle rise and fall of her chest, let out his own breath. He moved smoothly to the side of the bed and pulled the seat close, reaching for her hand. He traced the swirls of her fingertips with his own and regarded with suspicion the needle which was taped to the back of her hand.

When she murmured and shifted slightly Tate sat up straight, watching her face intently.

"Vi?" he whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was truly sleeping. In response her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him expressionlessly for a few moments, her only movement her eyes flicking over his features.

'Violet?" he repeated, frowning slightly.

She pulled her hand away from him and tried to move herself on the bed, away from him.

A look of immense hurt and concern appeared on Tate's face. He couldn't understand it.

"Vi what's the matter?" he asked, a slight tremor in his voice. His eyes anxiously searched her face. He was met with an expression of blank hostility. She regarded him with wide eyes, watching him like you might watch a wild animal, waiting for it to attack.

"Tell me what's wrong," urged Tate, moving from the chair and sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached for her hand again but she snatched it out of his reach, clutching it to her chest.

"Get away from me!" she cried in a hoarse voice. The fear in her voice caused tears to spring into Tate's eyes.

"Violet it's okay no one is going to hurt you." he reassured her.

"I know what you did," she hissed with venom, staring at him as if she was looking at a completely different person. The wolf that had been hiding himself in her dear sheep's clothing.

He shook his head in confusion, his blonde curls flopping in his eyes.

"Vi I swear. Whatever is it-"

"My mom!" she hissed in a horrified whisper. She looked utterly disgusted at the thought.

Tate sat back and straightened up. He was frowning at her. "What about your mom?"

Violet gave a short, cruel laugh of disbelief. "Don't give me that shit Tate. Get the fuck out! Get out!" Her voice rose in shrillness.

"No. Violet I don't understand," Tate tried.

Violet rolled over, reaching for the aide button. Tate was quicker, leaping up and snatching it from her fingers. He stood beside her bed, holding the device in front of him, staring down at her. He was in pain.

Violet glared up at him from the bed. "I'll scream."

Tate looked over the bed, suddenly aware that the last rays of sun were shining through the window. Sunset. Shit.

He looked desperately back at Violet. He had no choice.

"I love you," he promised fervently, before tossing the button onto his vacated chair and striding from the room. Violet sat on the bed staring at the door which he had left swinging and felt anger and hatred swirl within her, only half filling void that love had left behind.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know there will be elements of this story that either clash with people's theories or with what the show reveals to us in episodes. So I decided to just write from what I knew when I began this story and hope I'm not too far disproven. So if you could keep that in mind when reading through it that would be great. Also, this is written assuming that the day of Halloween hadn't already happened like it did in the show and yet Violet knows everything she learnt in the episode. Confusing I know._


	6. II: Chapter 2

He hung around the house for three days, waiting, watching and listening for Violet's return. He had overheard Dr Harmon convincing Mrs Harmon that it would be best for Violet to return to the house. Of course Mrs Harmon wanted her daughter as far away as possible. She had had their bags already packed when Ben walked in. There had been quite a few hours of shouting but it was his _professional opinion_ that Violet would be better confronting her fears. That if she left the house she wouldn't have closure, that she would always be afraid. Did he even know his daughter?

Of course, things were different now though. Violet hated him. It hurt Tate to even think the words. At night he was haunted by the way she had looked at him.

He needed her to come back so that he could work out what had gone wrong. He still didn't understand, not really, but he had this uncomfortable feeling that he should understand. It was like when you know you've forgotten something you just can't remember what it is. Deep down he knew what it meant, he knew that it was probably _his_ fault. But a part of him didn't want to have to deal with that. He lived in daily fear that _he_ would ruin his life and now it looked like he had. Or had tried to at least. Tate was not going to let go of Violet without one hell of a fight.

So he waited. And he was rewarded when, from the shadows, he watched her walk through the front door, her Dad taking her bag from her and carrying it up the stairs. She stared around the entrance hall suspiciously. He knew she was looking for him.

"Welcome home hunny," Vivien gushed, emerging from a room, all smiles and arms held out for a hug. Violet glanced warily at her mother's stomach but allowed her mother to wrap her arms around her. "I made your favourite dinner," Vivien continued, disappearing back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," Violet replied without enthusiasm. She threw an anxious look in the direction of the basement door before slowly starting up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tate waited until that evening to show himself. She was lying sideways on her bed flicking through an old comic book. Suddenly, without looking up, she called to him.<p>

"I know you're here Tate. Stop hiding."

Apprehensively he stepped out of the shadows, watching her anxiously. She turned three more pages before looking up at him, giving him that hostile look he so adored. Well, he adored it when she gave it to other people anyway.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, they just stared at each other, sizing each other up. Tate could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise under her intense scrutiny. Finally she dropped her eyes, glancing back down to her comic.

"You might as well take a seat I suppose," she said coldly.

Tate remained where he was. "Violet I promise you. I don't know what has happened," he rushed.

She ignored him. She wasn't even looking at the pages she was flicking through. Her whole body was tensed, waiting, sensing Tate.

He waited a beat for her to reply but when she didn't he rushed forward, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her.

"Violet look at me," he said angrily. Shit he sounded just like her Dad.

Slowly, sullenly she raised her eyes to his.

"I love you more than anything else in this world Violet. I would never, _never,_ do anything to hurt you!" He spoke softly but his voice was shaking with the emotion behind the words.

"But you did," she replied in an equally hushed voice. The anger had left her eyes. He thought he would be glad about that but the sadness that took its place made his heart hurt even more. He looked at her seriously for a second. She deserved some explanation. He just wasn't sure how to tell her without putting her in danger. If _he_ knew that Violet knew...Tate didn't like to entertain that thought. But then he was going to lose her if he didn't give her something. He could see in her eyes that she was hurting and it was all his fault. No, it was _his_ fault.

Tate sprung up from the bed and paced to the door and back. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Suddenly he spun back towards the bed, where Violet was watching him closely with a frown on her face.

"Tell me," he urged frantically.

Violet's frown intensified. "Tell you what?" she snapped.

"What is it? What happened?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Don't play games Tate."

"Violet I'm not. Tell me why you're upset with me."

"Upset!" she shrieked suddenly. She gave a short, incredulous laugh and jumped off the bed too. "Tate what your mother told me! And it's true! Of course it is! How was I ever so stupid?"

Tate had a passionate reply on his tongue, but at the mention of his mother he stopped, breathless.

"What did she tell you Violet?" he asked in a dangerously hushed voice. She could see the rage behind his eyes and wondered if it had been wise to mention his mother. After all, this wasn't about his mother. It was about hers.

Violet didn't reply. She just shrugged her shoulders and glanced nervously back at him.

"She's a liar Violet," he said with conviction. His head was clear now. Hatred had a habit of doing that. "She's a cock sucking liar and she wants to ruin my life. The thought of me being happy makes her sick. She would do anything to separate us!"

"No. She loves you Tate," Violet replied hesitantly, doubting herself.

"She loves the person she wants me to be," he responded. She had gained two sons in the body of one, he thought to himself bitterly, and neither was enough to satisfy her.

Tate moved swiftly towards Violet and he was standing inches in front of her before she had time to object. He placed a gentle but firm hand behind her head, at the base of her skull, and forced her to look up into his eyes. He could feel her breath fluttering on his cheek and he wanted so badly to lean in and kiss her, but he could feel the nervous tension in her body.

"I love you Violet," he said passionately. "She doesn't want us to be together. She told me so herself. Whatever she said to you. It's a lie."

Violet's averted her eyes from his intense gaze. She stared into his chest, processing her feelings. She wanted to believe him, it made sense to believe him. But something deep within her was flashing a warning light. There had always been something wrong hadn't there? But perhaps it was just her mind, determined to make her miserable by finding flaws that weren't really there. She knew Tate loved her. She could feel his love radiating from his body, in the way he was looking at her now and in the gentle touch of his hands against her skin.

She flicked her eyes back up to his.

"Why should I believe you?" she whispered. The words were defensive but there was no anger or fight left.

He looked so hurt from it all, a childish frown marring his perfect features. "Do you love me Violet?" he asked sadly.

"Yes," Violet breathed, feeling the word release something inside her.

He moved his head down towards her, slowly, cautiously, but she wasn't going to turn away from him. She never could. He touched his lips to hers so lightly she wondered if she had imagined it. She rose on her toes, leaning into him, searching for his touch.

Teasingly, Tate pulled his head back ever so slightly, denying her. She sighed longingly, hungry now for his caress.

"Then, believe me," Tate whispered in her ear. His breath on her skin sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"I do," she replied breathlessly as she leaned in again. He didn't pull back this time and from the second their lips touched they were both lost to the world.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were both lying on the bed, facing each other. Tate clutched Violet's hand with his left; his right was gently stroking her hair.<p>

"What did you tell your parents happened?" He asked her as his caressing fingers found the wound on her head.

"I came across some guy sleeping in the basement and he went psycho on me. They police think it's probably some homeless guy."

Tate nodded seriously.

"What do you tell yourself happened?"

She gave him a sharp look. Unconsciously she raised a hand to her throat. "I was going to wait for _you_ to tell me that," she finally replied.

"I can't," he said sadly.

"You can't? Or you won't?" she asked.

"I wish I could Violet believe me I do," he urged, sincerity in his voice. He inhaled a slightly shaky breath. "Sometimes...I forget things. I...don't always have control."

Violet didn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

"There was something down there," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut at the memory.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," he answered emotionally. His eyes studied her face, absorbing her features. "It's this house..." he said sadly.

"Yeah, I know," replied Violet.

"Does it scare you? Your Dad was saying all this crap about how you had to face your fear by returning here. Are you?"

"No," Violet replied simply. "It doesn't scare me."

They lay in silence for a few seconds, revelling in the feeling of the other on their skin.

"What scares you?" Violet asked Tate finally.

He thought about it for a few moments. "You do."

"Me?" she moved her head to look up into his face. "I scare you?" she said in a disbelieving tone.

"The thought of anything happening to you scares me," he answered. "Without you, I wouldn't be anything," he said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't like to leave Tate and Violet angry too long, it hurt too much. :) **

**Just to let you know, as it stands this is chapter 2/4 of part 2 and then the story will conclude.**

**Another note is please please review if you liked it or if you have advice or constructive criticism. It is just so helpful to have feedback.**


	7. II: Chapter 3

**Who is psyched for the new episode tonight! ME me me! **

**Only one more installment to go! It's getting to the pointy end of things. Hope guys enjoy this chapter.**

He had spent almost every minute of the past two weeks with Violet. Some of the time, he made his appearance obvious. He would knock at the front door and politely ask Vivien if Violet was home. Other times he would sneak into her room, and make himself one with the shadows when a parent knocked on the door. And then there were the times that even Violet didn't know he was there. Usually it was at night. He liked to watch her sleep. He could sit for hours and watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the flutter of a strand of hair as she breathed.

A few times when he had been doing this he couldn't help himself. He needed to feel her close, feel the touch of her warm skin against his coldness. Being near Violet made the pressure in his brain subside and usually it could make the whispering stop. So one night he had crawled onto her bed. He had only meant to lie next to her for a few hours but, in her sleep, she had wrapped an arm around him and next thing he knew he was waking up and it was morning.

She didn't seem too surprised to wake up with Tate next to her, their limbs intertwined. After that he slept on her bed every night. It helped them both. Not that she was scared, but Violet felt safer with Tate around. And she knew that when he kept such a close eye on her, she couldn't go back on her promise to never cut.

She liked the way that Tate simply wanted to be around her. She detested the couples at school who had always felt the need to have their tongues stuck down each other's throats 24/7. Or those who bragged about having wild sex every night. Violet loved moments of closeness with Tate, the giddying sense of desire that rose up in her with a simple kiss, but she also loved simply feeling their arms brush while they moved about the room, or sitting next to him as they read different books. She simply liked _being_ when she was with Tate. That had never happened before.

* * *

><p>Tate could feel a murmur at the back of his mind today. Like a voice, constantly whispering in his ear, but every time he turned to see who is there it was only his own shadow keeping him company. He knew what it meant though. It meant that <em>he<em> wanted out. Tate was surprised he had managed to go this long without blacking out. He couldn't remember ever having had two whole weeks of uninterrupted memories.

He was determinedly trying to suppress the presence in the back of his mind when Violet interrupted his thoughts.

"So?" she asked, standing before him with her hands on her hips. It was one of those rare days where she had her hair tied up in a neat ponytail. He liked how it somehow made her look happier.

He blinked at her in confusion, realising he had just missed the first half of the question. He shrugged at her sheepishly. She signed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to come to dinner tonight?" she repeated.

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

Violet smiled. "Officially I mean. As in not lurking in the shadows."

"I can see your parents loving making small talk with me over the mashed potato. Especially your Dad."

"It was his idea actually." She grinned wickedly. "He said something about showing our gratitude for your heroics the other week."

Tate laughed. "His words I'm guessing. Scale of 1 to 10 for the sarcasm when he said it."

Violet feigned a look of confusion. "Sarcasm? What's that?"

They both smiled. Tate grinned harder watching the corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiled.

"Alright. I'll come to dinner," he said. It would be interesting.

* * *

><p>They sat around the end of the large dining table, Tate next to Violet and across from Vivien. It may have been her Dads idea but Violet still made sure they were as far away from each other as possible. Besides, she liked it when she felt Tate's hand creep into hers under the table. She liked knowing they were supporting each other whilst her parents were completely oblivious.<p>

Vivien made friendly small talk which normally grated on Violet's nerves till she felt like hurling the dishes at her mother, but Tate was so talkative in response that for once she didn't mind. She had wondered how he would go with the usual questions on school and friends and the skate park.

Adults had a very limited range of conversation topics when it came to 16 year olds.

She wasn't sure whether he was lying his way through or just adjusting the truth of his memories. Either way, it made her mother smile warmly at him. Her Dad remained unusually quiet throughout the meal. He kept of studying Tate, then looking at his daughter and then back to Tate again. Thoughtfully he sat watching them interact, chewing slowly on his food. Neither teenager was unaware that they were being studied but they chose to ignore it.

Just as they were finishing the main course Vivien suddenly gasped and held a hand to her stomach. She turned to Ben, smiling.

"They're kicking again. Here feel. I think we might have a soccer team on our hands here." She grabbed Ben's hand and held it to her stomach. A look of concentration came over his face before splitting into a smile as he felt the rebellious movement.

Violet watched their happiness with disinterest. She realised she felt nothing. Nothing for the babies, nothing for the family they would become.

But Tate was distracted. Pressure was building behind his eyes and he could feel the twitch of agitated movement deep in his mind. He frowned, trying to push it away but it was as if something was calling to _him_. He was being drawn out, unfolding and stretching himself into Tate's mind.

"Tate?" Violet whispered, distracting him from his concentration. Her parents were babbling happily to each other about the babies. He followed her eyes down to their hands. His knuckles had turned white he gripped her hand so tightly and he could see dark half-moon marks where his nails dug into her skin.

With effort he released her from his grip. At the loss of her touch he felt a jerk run through him, as if Violet's touch had been the one thing keeping _him_ in.

He stood up clumsily, his chair falling over behind him and sending a loud thunk ringing through the room.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I...I don't feel well," he rushed, his voice clipped with the effort of holding onto his mind. He didn't wait to register the looks of surprise on Ben and Vivien's face, or the look of concern of Violet's, he pushed passed her outstretched hand and practically sprinted for the front door. He threw himself through it and out into the biting cold night air. Stumbling as he felt the slip of his thoughts disappearing he rounded the house and ran for the bottom of the garden.

He made it to the shelter of the old oak tree at the very end before he felt the final jolt as he was pushed out of his own body.


	8. II: Chapter 4

**How good was that episode! Anyway, here we are at the end. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank-you to all who reviewed it was so encouraging. **

* * *

><p>Violet followed the figure of Tate as he disappeared into the darkness of the garden. She had left her parents sitting stunned at the table, not even caring what they thought. Something was wrong with Tate.<p>

She jumped over the edge of the garden beds and dodged around small shrubs, which in the dark loomed up out of nowhere, threatening to trip her. For some reasons she didn't call his name. Something was telling her not to.

She stopped as she neared the end of the garden and looked around wildly. Semi-familiar shapes emerged out of the darkness but with only the light of the half-moon illuminating them they appeared twisted and devilish to her. She was breathing heavily from the short run. Determinedly she held her breath and strained her ears for any noise that might tell her where Tate had gone.

Nothing but the gentle rustle of leaves stirred in the garden.

She turned towards an old shed and took a few steps towards it, thinking it was good a guess as any. There was the crack of twigs behind her and she spun back, searching the darkness for his figure.

He was there, leaning out from behind the old oak tree. Something in the way he was standing looked different though. Violet had spent that past few months memorising everything about Tate and she could instantly tell that something wasn't right.

Making a split decision she hurriedly turned and walked quickly back towards the house, aiming for the steep stone steps that led to the outside door into the basement. She didn't know why she was suddenly running from Tate, after she had just sprinted into the darkness looking for him, but it was just something her mind was telling her to do.

She made it to the door and flung it open, not bothering to close it behind her. She hadn't been back into the basement since that night a few weeks ago but she didn't even think about it as she ran her hands along the walls looking for the light switch. Cold white light lit up the room when she found it and she gasped as a dark figure was illuminated, standing in the doorway.

She backed up against the wall. "Tate?" she whispered though his expression showed no recognition. There was an evil smile on his face as he looked at her.

"You shouldn't have followed him," he said, stepping towards her. His eyes were cold and his voice different, it was stronger, more sure of itself.

"What do you mean?" Violet whispered fearfully. With every step he took closer she flattened herself further against the wall.

Tate gave a cruel, humourless chuckle and his dark eyes snapped down her body to her wrists.

"I thought I told you to cut vertically," he said.

Violet glanced down at her hands then back at him in confusion. "Stop it Tate," but her voice shook and she wasn't even sure it was Tate she was talking to anymore.

He smiled again and began to pace casually around the room.

Suddenly he faltered and raised his hands to either side of his head. He growled, bowing his head in pain. He stayed like that for a few seconds before lifting his head again and giving it a vigorous shake. He looked at Violet of his shoulder, the same cold smile back on his face.

"I think he wants to talk to you Vi."

She didn't want to understand him. It was stupid and crazy. But as she looked at the boy in front of her she knew it made so much sense. _Terrifying sense_.

"It was you wasn't it? she asked. He turned to her, a look of surprise on his face at the lack of fear in her voice.

"What was me?"

"My mother," she hissed coldly, anger flooding her mind as she realised it was true what Constance had told her in the hospital. Well, sort of true.

He gave her a mocking, pitying look. "Of course it was me." He gave a snort of laughter. "You never thought Tate could do that did you? Him? He is weak. Weak with love," he spat scornfully at the word, his face twisting in contempt.

"You bastard!" yelled Violet as she threw herself at him, raining blows on his head and arms before he had a chance to react. She continued to shout abuse at him as he struggled against her rage, eventually capturing her flailing arms. He held her wrists tight and pushed her back up against the wall.

"Careful you don't hurt his feelings," he sneered at her, inches from her face.

"Tate!" Violet cried suddenly, calling to the boy she knew was inside. "Tate please! Come back!"

The boy's grip of her wrists slackened slightly and he frowned. "Stop it," he muttered through gritted teeth. Violet wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or not but she ignored him.

"Tate can you hear me? I need you! Please!"

"No!" he shouted, shoving her into the wall harder. But as he did he could feel his skin burn at every point he touched Violet. He stared at his hands in fearful confusion at the sensation. As a splitting pain erupted all over his body he yelped and jumped backwards, releasing her from his grip.

He doubled over as every point in his body and mind began searing with a sharp pain. He collapsed onto his knees, unable to hold himself up against the onslaught that Tate was hurling at him.

"You won't win," he muttered through gritted teeth at him.

In answer Tate threw another jolt of pain straight through the core of his being.

"You will never hurt her," Tate's voice hissed in his mind, a whisper in his ear.

Violet watched in horror at the battle going on within his body. All she could see was his body writhing on the ground in front of her and all she could hear was the yelps of pain that shook through him.

"Give up now little boy," he spat at Tate, drawing away within himself so he could face him. "You don't have the strength to fight me."

They were locked in a mental battle, dark twisting shaped colliding and interlocking as they both threw all their energy at the other.

Tate didn't rise to the bait but he could feel a power surging through himself that he had never been able to use against him before. It filled him with an electric sense of strength, his entire mind razor sharp against the onslaughts.

It looked to Violet like the fight was over. Both minds had withdrawn from the body, using all their energy to face each other. His body lay on the floor in front of her, unmoving, eyes open but staring blankly at the ceiling. Violet dropped to her knees next to him, her face twisted in concern and pain, unsure of what was happening.

"Tate?" she sobbed, reaching out a shaking hand to him. She placed it on his shoulder hoping for a reaction. Inside Tate felt her touch. It sent a wave of warmth and power through him and suddenly he knew what he had do to. Summoning all of his energy he threw it into the wave of power that Violet's touch had started and threw it at the dark force of his enemy.

It shattered through his shadowy shields and Tate could feel his hold on the body weaken. He threw himself at him again and again, uncaring if he destroyed himself in the process.

He could hear Violet's words in his mind as, finally he felt control shatter. The resistance against him faltered and he fell through, suddenly feeling the surge of energy that came with being in full control. He stood over the failing mind of his enemy, feeling the power flee from the life.

"My love is stronger than your hatred," he whispered to his dying enemy. "And it always will be."

With a shove he pushed him out of the body completely, feeling the freedom as his enemy disappeared into nothingness. Suddenly his mind was filled with a calmness and silence that he had never known before.

"Tate," he heard Violet whisper again. Opening his eyes he looked up into her worried face which was leaning over him, staring into his face. Her hair fell casting a deep shadow over the two of them and he could see the glisten on tears on her cheeks.

When she saw his eyes open she tensed, staring at him closely, trying to work out who exactly it was looking back at her.

Tate flicked his eyes over her face and smiled. His mind felt so free and there were no voices in the darkness whispering to him.

Violet recognised the smile as his instantly and gasped with relief. He struggled to sit up and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.

"Shhhh it's alright," he murmured, returning the hug and gently stroking her back.

"Don't ever leave me please," Violet begged, whispering into his shoulder.

"You're stuck with me," he promised and felt her smile against his neck. They sat wrapped together on the floor of the basement, each of them holding tight to the one that had saved them from the darkness.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note to anyone who is interested.**

I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am currently writing a fiction story over at fiction press so if anyone would care to wander over it would mean the world to me to have dear people read it. Thank-you so much!

(And Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate)

(fictionpress).com/s/2978525/1/Caution_to_the_Wind

(add www. and take away the brackets in that though)


End file.
